


Hamburger, Hammerfall and Brothers

by RoEstel



Category: Supernatural, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Comfort, Crossover, Funny, Gen, New Asgard, Odinson Brothers, Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Winchester Brothers - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26738824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoEstel/pseuds/RoEstel
Summary: （上）Sam和Dean循着一场异常的特大雷暴来到一个小镇，在那里他们遇到了Thor。——爱上了地球的鸡腿汉堡的Thor。还有随后赶到的Loki。送给君子的生贺文（下）多年后诸神黄昏来临，Thor与Loki再次来到地球。妖都slo6无料旧文搬运
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Loki & Thor (Marvel), Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 3





	1. 上

“作为一个前天还有特大雷暴的地方，你不觉得这儿天气有点太好了吗？”

Dean关上Impala的车门，被明媚的阳光照得眯起眼睛。Sam从另一侧下来：“如果是恶魔所为，那就有可能说的过去了。”

“恶魔又不像路边的柠檬水摊一样随处可见。”Dean皱眉，说。

“那你说我们为什么要来？”Sam撇嘴，“开车跑了三分之一个美国，来……”他看了看面前的餐厅的牌子，“来吃‘Peggy姑妈’的菜？”

Dean翻了个白眼然后头也不回地往小餐厅走去：“你知道我的意思，Bitch.”

“Bite me, jerk.”

“所以说……Peggy姑妈，竟然还会做汉堡。”Sam看着菜单故作严肃地说，一边从菜单上方瞥对面的Dean。

“没有汉堡的餐厅不是好餐厅，Sammy。”Dean轻轻地吹了一声口哨，对那位并没有必要站在桌边等他们看完菜单的服务员露出一个笑容，“一份大号吉士汉堡套餐，甜心。”

Sam看到那个姑娘回了一个媚眼，不由得自顾自笑了一下，合上菜单：“我要一份大号的沙拉，和……一杯咖啡，谢谢。”

服务员记下了点单，Sam打包票她离开时的步子是她从选秀节目里学来的。他挑眉：“Dean，你这个爱好……”

“喜欢漂亮的女孩，怎么了？”Dean理直气壮。

Sam耸肩：“你跟她们调情，却不跟她们上床……我猜她们会有点失望？”

Dean瞪了Sam一眼：“这叫做享受生活，我回应一下她们也是对她们魅力的肯定！”

Sam刚想张口反驳，这时餐厅里一声茶杯碎裂的声音吸引了所有人的注意力。

只见那个刚刚砸了茶杯，堪比Sam的大个子穿着一身比《哈利波特》里的巫师还要奇装异服的东西，铠甲？红色披风？这里只是一个普普通通的小镇对吧，应该没有什么漫展之类的会吸引狂热的年轻人的东西？

那个人竟然好像还没觉得自己吸引了全餐厅的人的注意有什么不对劲，爽快地喊着：“再来一个这个！”

有一位男服务员最终走了过去：“先生，那只杯子，需要你赔偿……”

男子皱着眉看了看那个服务员，重复了一遍：“我要再来一份这个。”他指着自己桌上吃了一大半的鸡腿汉堡，语气不容拒绝。

“这就来，先生，但是那个杯子……”服务员咽了一口唾沫，继续强调那只阵亡的杯子。拜托，他们只是小生意啊！

男子看起来不耐烦起来，他挥了挥手：“区区一个杯子，还要奥丁之子赔偿？”

Dean对上Sam的视线——他们都在思考那个男人是有妄想症还是……在说实话。毕竟也不是没有其他hunter见过某些神。

“也许与雷暴有关系？”Sam猜测。

“那……他的锤子呢，Sam？雷神的Mjolnir不离身的啊。”Dean反驳。

“雷神还不应该出现在‘Peggy姑妈’叫着要再来一份鸡腿汉堡呢。”Sam不假思索地反驳，果断的起身走向僵持的服务员和疑似雷神的家伙。

“那个杯子，我来帮他付，他是我朋友。”Sam冲服务员抱歉地笑了笑，服务员点点头，离开之前还凑到Sam耳边低声问他的朋友是不是有社交障碍之类的问题。

Sam这才看向那个古怪的男子，那人正打量着他，此时开口道：“虽然那不必要，但是谢谢你，中庭人。”

如果是妄想症，那他起码还妄想得真挺真实。Sam默默地想，然后坐到了男子身边的空位上：“那么，你从哪里来？”

服务员端上了另一个鸡腿汉堡，男子把原来那个吃完，爽快地大笑起来，用力拍了拍Sam的肩膀（力气真不小）：“阿斯嘉德啊，中庭人。”

Sam笑了笑，目光对上不远处他哥的。Dean在用神情询问他：认真的？Sam耸肩，谁知道呢，也许他是北欧神话中的雷神，也许他只是附近某家疗养院里跑出来的疯子。

不过，跑出来的疯子应该不会穿得这么齐整？

相信他试试看？大不了跟个疯子纠缠上半天而已。Sam给了Dean一个肯定的眼神。Dean翻了个白眼，大口吃完了他的汉堡，又喝了一口Sam的咖啡，才起身走过来。

“所以……你是Thor？”Sam努力维持自己表情的严肃。

正在享用汉堡的男子撇了他一眼，眼神明明白白地传达着“废话还用问”的意思。Sam嘴角抽动了一下，抬头看着走过来一脸怀疑的Dean，对“Thor”说：“那么……Thor，这是我哥哥，Dean，我叫Sam。很高兴认识你。”

Thor抬起头看了看努力露出友好表情的Dean，嘴里还有半口汉堡地露出一个超友好的笑容：“你好，Dean，你是Sam的兄长？”

Dean坐在了Sam的另一边，拍拍Sam的肩膀：“是啊，有个娘唧唧的弟弟，不省心啊。”

“呵呵，我也有个弟弟呢，”Thor咽下汉堡，说，“他叫Loki，我们俩关系可好了，形影不离，只是……”他突然想起了什么似的，脸上爽朗的笑容突然像是被抹去了一样。Sam与Dean交换了一个眼神，问了下去：“只是什么？”

Loki，Thor的弟弟，邪神和恶作剧之神？

Thor挠了挠头：“我，我只是跟他聊了聊我的一个朋友，我很仰慕的一个朋友……他就突然不高兴了，Loki他经常喜怒不定，而我每次都能猜得到他是因为什么而不开心，因为我了解他，但是这次……”

Sam思考了一下，最后有点艰难地问了一个似乎很傻的问题：“Thor...你成年了吗？”

“没有啊，还要过几十年呢。”Thor毫不在意地说，“这个真的很好吃！为什么阿斯嘉德没有呢……”

“那你为什么会从阿斯嘉德来到地球，Thor？”Dean不耐烦地问，“还这么惊天动地？”

Thor迷惑地看着Dean，过了一会儿才意识到Dean说的是什么：“那个啊……我母后听说我又把Loki弄得不开心了之后，就把我的锤子扔到地球来了，如果我找不到它，就不能回家。”

Sam和Dean面面相觑：这位估计是真的，任妄想症也想不出如此情节奇妙但又听上去很有道理的故事解释自己的身世。

“所以，你知道你的锤子在哪里吗？”Sam耐心地问，给了自己的哥哥一个眼神让他不要说什么因为过于惊讶而脱口而出的话。

Thor终于吃完了第二个汉堡，看起来正在思考要不要来第三个。他摇摇头：“一点儿都不知道，按理说我应该能对它有感应的，伸出手它就应该来到我的手里……我能再来一个吗？”

“中庭人的食物就那么好吃吗，我亲爱的哥哥？”

一个与Thor的声音截然不同的丝滑如蛇的嗓音突然毫无征兆地在三人身边响起，Sam和Dean下意识地对视，Sam看到自己的兄长眼里尽是“你他妈的在逗我”的神情。

“Loki！你也来了！”Thor一瞬间看起来比他吃鸡腿汉堡的时候还高兴，他抬起头，“你是来帮我找锤子的吗？”

这位Loki与几个月前Sam和Dean遇到的那个很是不同，他穿着暗墨绿色的长袍，黑发服帖地梳在耳后，虽然看上去很年轻，但却浑身散发着高傲寒冷的气息。如果把Thor比作太阳是个恰当的比喻的话，那么Loki绝对就是月亮。他扫了一眼Winchester兄弟，然后目光落回的自家哥哥身上（奥丁在上为什么他这么兴奋他不是丢了自己的宝贝小锤子吗）：“不是。”

Sam和Dean闻言在心里更加奇怪，不是的话，这位阿斯嘉德的正版神为什么要跑到地球来——而且看他的表情他绝对不是鸡腿汉堡的狂热粉丝？

不过Thor很明显没有想那么多，他的表情就像突然拉上的百叶窗一样低沉了下去。

Sam看了看这对让他差点没忍住笑的兄弟，对Thor说：“没关系，Thor，我和Dean帮你找，总会找到的，你母亲总不至于把锤子藏到一个你永远找不到的地方。”

Dean瞪了Sam一眼，含意再明显不过：“这对神兄弟交流障碍关我们什么事我们只需要保证他们不祸害人类就行”，Sam自信地笑了笑，回了Dean一个眼神让他少安毋躁。

Thor听了Sam的话，他沮丧的脸又被点亮了起来，精神十足地看着这对刚刚认识的中庭人兄弟：“真的？中庭人可真是乐于助人啊！如果找到了，我带你们去阿斯嘉德……嗷！”

“阿斯嘉德岂是外人可以随便进入的！Thor，父皇的话你都听到哪里去了？”Loki拍了自己过度兴奋的哥哥一巴掌，冷冷地说，脸上却带着明显的无奈，不过他站着，Thor坐着，他哥哥看不到。

“可是他们愿意帮我找锤子啊……”Thor辩解道，可怜兮兮地抬头看着弟弟。

Loki受不了地翻了个白眼：“Thor！如果不是我来，你就这么被骗走卖了你自己都意识不到！我有的时候真怀疑你没有我的话会怎么样……”

Dean听着Loki的话，低声对Sam吐槽：“我为什么觉得Loki更像哥哥?”

“Loki你不是来了嘛……”Thor露出一个标准的冲着弟弟的笑容，Sam开始感受到Thor按照地球的标准的确是应该还没成年。

Loki无奈地单手埋脸：“是，I’m here，哥哥，我们回家去好吗……你的宝贝锤子，母后给了我，放在空间袋里我的房间里，没人拿得动。”

“咦，母后为什么要给你啊？”

“……我也不知道……”

“我们回家去？”

“对，我们课程已经拉下一天的量了，这样下去我们这周的休息日就没办法出去冒险了。”

“这不行！我们都已经计划好了休息日我们要去……那我们赶快回去吧，弟弟！”

“很高兴我们达成了一致，我亲爱的哥哥。”

“对了！”

“嗯？”

“我可以带几个鸡腿汉堡回去吗？真的特别好吃，你也尝尝嘛！”

“………………”

Loki此时的表情可真的称不上好看，事实上，他看起来似乎随时都能发作。Sam和Dean觉得这可不是什么好兆头，而Thor似乎一点都不害怕，仿佛他十分自信自己的弟弟不会反对。

他是对的，最后，邪神只是重重地叹了一口气，说：“好。”

“弟弟最好了！”

Winchester兄弟最后目瞪口呆地目送着那对来自阿斯嘉德的神兄弟走出“Peggy姑妈”餐厅。上帝啊，这个餐厅刚刚走进了一对北欧神祗兄弟，并且他们在这儿买了……七个鸡腿汉堡！（还不包括之前Thor吃掉的三个）

Dean揉了揉脸：“Sammy，不管你怎么想，我要去找个酒吧喝上几口，我知道现在是才下午，但是别拦着我。”

“Dean，我陪你……”

就在他们要走出这家神圣的餐厅的时候，一个听起来有些小心翼翼的声音在两兄弟身后响起：

“先生，杯子钱……”


	2. 下

“Sam，Dean.”

突然出现在地堡厨房门口的天使吓了正端着自制汉堡走出来的Dean一跳，差点把他们的午餐掉在地上，并成功地促使被Sam拿着的啤酒撞上他的后背，那感觉又凉又潮湿：“哦天呐，Cas！你实在是太吓人了！”

Cas一如既往地皱着眉头：“你们这是在准备吃午饭吗？已经下午三点了，这不是人类常有的午餐时间。”

“我们刚从外面解决了一窝吸血鬼回来，开了一夜的车。”Dean没好气地回答，一边整理着自己衬衫背后被冰啤酒撞上的地方。Sam给了天使一个疲惫的微笑，示意他也一起坐下来吃点东西。

但天使不为所动，他看起来犹豫了一下才开口：“这件事比较紧急，而且非你们不可。”

Dean正在嚼一大口汉堡说不了话，但是他的神态很明显严肃了起来，放松的身体也立刻紧绷进入备战状态。Sam惊讶地挑了一下眉毛，点点头让Cas继续。

“你们在好些年之前，是不是遇到过……雷神？”Cas征询地问出这个问题，甚至他自己都带着点不确定感。

Winchester兄弟面面相觑，思考了将近半分钟才意识到他们这位老朋友指的是什么。Dean咽下嘴里的食物，惊讶地开口：“说实话，Cas，我至今觉得那不像是真的——热爱地球上的鸡腿汉堡的北欧雷神？”Sam沉默着打开自己的那瓶啤酒喝了一口。

“那的确是雷神和邪神，”Castiel认真地说，“天堂监视了他们的那次到访，并看到了你们十分恰当的处理。”

——如果说帮北欧神买上十个鸡腿汉堡并赔偿被他砸碎的杯子钱可以称作“十分恰当的处理”的话。兄弟俩默默在心里想。

“所以现在需要我们做什么？他们又来造访地球吃汉堡了吗？”Dean笑着问。

天使疑惑地看了他一眼：“他们的确再次造访地球了，而且这次不仅仅只有他们两人。”

“啊！我记得你们！善良友好的地球兄弟Dean和Sam！”

被天使刻不容缓地传送到了不知道哪里的荒野上的Sam和Dean刚落地就听到了一声爽朗的呼唤。曾经那个金发而健壮的男人此刻就站在不远的地方，穿着上次他们见到他时的衣服，他甚至看上去一点都没有老，唯一的区别是他此时的短发与用黑眼罩盖住的右眼。

“Thor。”Sam犹豫地打了个招呼，他注意到雷神的身侧还站着与几年前毫无差别的邪神。邪神没有什么特别的表情，令人觉得捉摸不透。

就在Sam还在思索着两位神祗为何要再次来到地球的时候，他就被大踏步走近的Thor拉进了一个大大的拥抱中。“见到你们真高兴，上次在快餐店遇到你们就像是在昨天，但又已经发生了这么这么多事情。”说罢，他与Dean也拥抱了一下。

“这是我的弟弟，Loki，也许你们还记得。”Thor回头示意了一下正慢慢走近的Loki。

Dean点点头，决定开门见山：“见到你们也很高兴，这次你们是为了什么而来？更多的汉堡吗？”Sam看过来的眼神表明了他一点也不赞成自己哥哥的玩笑话。

Thor只是露出一个笑笑的微笑：“地球的汉堡的确非常美味！但是这次我们是为了更重要的事情而来的，不知道这位自称天使Castiel的先生有没有跟你们说。”Loki走到了Thor的身侧，表情很严肃，甚至没有恶作剧之神常有的狡黠的笑，“阿斯加德经历了诸神黄昏，现在已经毁于一旦，仅存的阿斯加德人都在离地球不远的那艘飞船里，我们希望能在地球上安顿下来。”

“诸神黄昏？”Winchester兄弟异口同声地反问，他们在地堡浩如烟海的资料里看到过很多次这件在北欧神话里举足轻重的事件，“可是诸神黄昏里预言……”预言Odin以及他的两位儿子都死在这场绝顶的灾难之中，而且Loki绝对不是什么正面的角色。

Sam没把后面半句话说出来，他与Dean交换了一个眼神达成一致：毕竟他们在上半辈子所遇到的事情实在是有太多与所谓的“神话传说”不一样了。

Thor也没太在意两兄弟没说完的话是什么，只是简短地介绍了一下在过去的几个月里发生的事情。最后他回答了为什么自己想在地球建立阿斯加德人的新家园：“我曾经来到过地球两三次，第一次见到了你们，后两次见到了另一些友善的人，地球令我感到温暖。另一个原因是，在父皇过世的时候，他是站在挪威的海岸边与我们道别，并教诲我们，阿斯加德是她的人民所在。”

“我很抱歉……”Sam从话中推断出Odin已经过世，失去一位伟岸的父亲的伤痛是他与Dean所体会过的，不仅仅是一位可以随时征询的经验丰富的长辈的离去，更是精神力量来源的消失。

雷神感觉得到面前这对兄弟的真情实感，他点了点头表示感谢，令Sam和Dean惊讶的是Thor身侧的Loki竟然也一起点了点头。

这对神祗兄弟的容貌与几年前并无二致，但是他们给Winchester兄弟的感受却是天翻地覆的。Dean隐约记得上次他们遇到Thor的时候他还没到成年的标准，虽然他看起来像是二十多岁的年轻男人，但是给Dean留下的印象却是十几岁的男孩一样的雷神。而如今的Thor，看起来像一位真正的神祗了，虽然亲和却又充满魄力。

也只有像诸神黄昏这样的压迫能使一个人真正长大了。Dean默默回想着刚刚Thor简略的介绍，失去东西令人长大，是这样吗。

“所以Cas，”Sam回头呼唤带他们过来的天使，“我和Dean能做什么？”

天使一如既往地皱着眉头，这使得他看起来像是每时每刻都在面对世界存亡的重大问题一样。不过此时此刻也许这个形容并不为过，因为天使接下来的话表明了事情的严重性。

“阿斯加德人的寿命远长于地球人，相对于地球人来说，他们可以算是半神，要让两者融合并不是一件简单的事情。”Castiel忧心地说，“而直接让他们去见地球的某一个政府首领也毫无疑问不是……恰当的选择，因为这相当于你们所说的‘第三类接触’，先去找哪一个政府都会引发其他国家政府的紧张与敌对，而这毫无疑问对于阿斯加德人融入地球毫无裨益。”

Dean惊讶地歪了一下脑袋：“Wow，Cas，我从不知道你原来对我们的政治这么有研究。”

曾经对人间的琐事一无所知的天使扁了一下嘴巴：“天堂有天使专门研究和记录这些事情。现在的问题是你们要代表人类，做出决定是否让他们留在地球。我刚刚与两位Odin之子了解过了，他们有足够的能力让阿斯加德人生活于地球，同时又不被地球人所发现。”——Loki此时点了点头，Sam猜测这应该会是某种强大的魔法——“他们也有表示会寻找新的星球作为正式的家园，只是在此之前需要在地球这个一切条件都具备的地方进行休整。”

很显然兄弟俩没料到叫他们来是为了这样关系到全人类的事情的决定。他们的意思是，虽然他们曾经阻止过一些能毁灭地球的邪恶力量，但是进行这种听起来像是政客和社会学家们开会讨论决定的决议？这绝对不是他们的长项。

“你们带翅膀的那些家伙有什么决定吗？”

喜欢为人类做决定的天使们这次却突然摇了摇头，表示这种事情应该由地球的主人来决定。两位阿斯加德旧日的王子，如今的王与亲王并没有说什么，只是安静地看着即将做出这一决定的两个只有一面之缘的地球兄弟。

Dean怂了一下肩膀：“我不知道，我想只要你们不要把整个地球上的快餐店都洗劫掉，应该没什么问题，你说呢老弟。”

他的弟弟忍不住笑了一声，他不甚赞成地看向在这样严肃的时刻还在开玩笑的哥哥，点了点头：“各个热爱和平的族群之间应该互相帮助，互相理解。”

Thor很明显松了一口气，他给了Winchester兄弟各一个大大的拥抱，然后回头笑嘻嘻地看向自己的弟弟：“我说的吧，Loki。”而邪神，出乎在场所有人意料地，点了点头对两兄弟郑重地谢过。

“有什么我们能帮上忙的尽管开口。”Sam抓了抓头发，补充道，“以及，嗯……欢迎来到地球？”

目送这那个穿着米色风衣的天使瞬移带走两兄弟，Thor笑着看向自己的弟弟：“Loki你看，我就说不会遇到什么问题的！”

邪神看着自己信心满满的哥哥，忍不住笑着叹了口气，露出了从刚刚到现在的唯一一个表情。他抱着胸回嘴道：“因为你听了我建议的没有去找你那些美国的狐朋狗友，哥，哥！”

这其实挺令Loki惊讶的，毕竟Thor很显然与那些所谓“复仇者联盟”里的人更加熟悉，但他却没有直接指挥飞船降落到纽约市中心——好吧他承认自己有点夸张了——而是在自己委婉地建议他们应该以“更加避人耳目”的方式来到地球之后领会到了他的意思，并照做了？

Loki不知道事情到底会怎么发展下去，自从在萨卡星的电梯里Thor坦白他明白Loki并不是自己一厢情愿想让他怎样就怎样的独立个体的时候，一切都不在控制之中了。他曾经十分熟悉自己哥哥的脑回路，知道他的下一步会怎么说怎么做，也正是因为这样，他才能一次又一次地骗过Thor，对他恶作剧。

而Thor在过去的几天似乎摸清了自家喜欢恶作剧的弟弟的套路，一次次地识破他的幻想。他还没来得及为此进步感到沾沾自喜，Loki的一句“I’m here”就击败了他。

——这倒是真的，Loki亲自跟上飞船有一部分原因是他想给自己的哥哥一个惊喜。毕竟恶作剧之神可不能一直那么轻易就被猜透！哪怕是被自己的哥哥猜透也不行！

所以既然Thor说了他放任Loki去走自己的路，那他就要黏在Thor的身边不走。不按Thor的心意来是Loki在过去的千年里最专注去做的一件事。

“我现在是阿斯加德的王，我猜我应该更多地关注我的子民，而不是到处找乐子交朋友。”Thor耐心地回答，他总算是习惯了自己的弟弟带刺儿的用词，而且，在刚刚过去的在飞船上的几天，他发现每当自己忽略Loki的用词，耐心地回答自家弟弟带着嘲讽但是又其实有涵义的话之后，Loki的表情总是会变得柔软下来一瞬间。虽然只有一瞬间，但那已经足以让Thor觉得曾经的那个可爱的弟弟回来了。

得到回答的Loki挑了一下眉毛，微微张开双臂并屈膝：“My King.”

这句敬称带着捉弄的意味，但又绝对不是百分之百的捉弄。因为你永远不会看到邪神为了恶作剧效果而诚心实意地称臣。

“My Brother.”Thor笑着再一次拥抱住自己的弟弟，“我们还有很多事情要做，阿斯加德人在等着我们，我们的子民，在等着我们。”

“We can, together.”

FIN


End file.
